


Ray of Sunshine

by Dark_General_Luneth



Series: RT/AH AU Dabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Kinda GTAV Immortals but not really, Ray fucked off, implied mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_General_Luneth/pseuds/Dark_General_Luneth
Summary: When Ray leaves the crew, everyone takes it hard, the remaining lads most of all.





	Ray of Sunshine

Gavin was always the bright spark, the Golden boy. Happy and laughing, acting stupid for the camera. He had always played the fool for them. It made them happy. But what about him? Was he allowed to be happy? “I used to be” He thought to himself, and maybe once all he wanted was to see Jack smile at him, hear Geoff’s laugh and Ryan’s mad cackle. Once Michael’s half hearted rage and Ray’s sarcastic quips had been what he lived for. But now Ray was gone. Michael didn’t have it in him to get worked up over the simplest things. Geoff drank himself into a stupor taking, Jacks smile with him into the drunken abyss. And Ryan just didn’t spend much time in the penthouse anymore. Was always out, even when he wasn’t working. Was he trying to track Ray down? It was possible. A shuddering sob racked through Gavin, he had hardly eaten since Ray left. Hadn’t laughed, hadn’t smiled. He would eventually, he knew that of course. 

‘Gav?’ Well fuck. He hadn’t noticed Michael coming up the ladder, it was damn windy up on the roof, couldn’t hear much really, it’s why he liked it. It was a hand on his shoulder that had him snapping from his thoughts to look up at his friend. His dear friend, his Michael! ‘Are you fucking crying?’ Making a pitiful attempt at denying his tears was pointless. That doesn’t mean he couldn’t try.

‘Course not Boi, I uh, I’m just…’ What was he just? “Just crying over a lost friend”, that was ok right? Or what about “Just trying to figure out if it was worth it to jump” It’s not like it’d kill him. If falling from planes, getting shot, drowning or getting caught in a fucking explosion hadn’t then taking a long walk off a short fucking ledge wasn’t going to do shit. At some point he decided he must have started to laugh. ‘I’m fine Michael’.

‘Uh, Gav you sure? Look man, Ray leaving fucked us all but these, uh, these feelings and shit are gonna pass. I know it’s hard, trust me I do, but you gotta calm the fuck down’ Ah Michael, lovely Michael, he thinks words can help him. 

‘But Michael, they took our sunshine away’ The words came out in a breathless whisper as he reached up and grabbed onto Michael, pressing his head to the hand on his shoulder.

‘Yeah Gav…Guess they did’

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I decided to do instead of study. Hope you all enjoyed and allow me now to beg for interaction cause I'm a piece of shit that requires validation. So please comment.


End file.
